


A Light Fever

by KittyKitty27



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKitty27/pseuds/KittyKitty27





	A Light Fever

“A-A-achoo!” Sting was looking unusually pale “Sting, are you alright?” Said Yukino putting her hand on his head. “I-i’m fine.” The dragon slayer said shaking “He’s been like this all day.” Rogue chimed in “He won’t admit to the fact that he is ill.” “I-i fine R-really he doesn’t Know what he’s talking about.” “A-A-achoo!” Lector put his paw on Sting’s head “Yeah,you’re burning up real bad, pal.I think you should probably lie down for a while.” “I don’t know what you guys are talking abou-” He stood up then his face then turned a bluish hue like he was on a train but there was no train and he fell right back down “Sting are you ok?” Yukino said looking at the unfortunate dragon slayer. He only let out a mumble “My head hurts…” and then Sting fell unconscious Sting started mumbling stuff that didn’t make sense“Weisslogia, Lector, Guild, blood, Rogue, gone...“Sting!” Yukino picked him up or attempted to. “He’s really warm!” Said Yukino. Sting let out a loud coughing fit. Lector looked at him with worry. Yukino and Rogue carried Sting to the infirmary and laid him down.Rouge walked over to the sink and ran a washcloth under the cold water, wrung it out and placed it on Sting’s forehead “Rogue….It’s...cold….” Said Sting eyes partially open finally regaining consciousness “Well you're burning up, Sting.” “Go to sleep…” Sting tired but every time he would sporadically start coughing. As Rogue came up to Sting to replace the washcloth Sting started mumbling again “Rogue...Why...please don’t...go…” Rogue started shaking him awake The Light Dragon Slayer then bolted awake sweating and almost teary-eyed. “Sting are you alright, you seem to be acting strangely.” “Yeah, just a nightmare,” Sting said not making eye contact with the Shadow dragon slayer. “Do you want to talk about it?” “Na.” Rouge put his hand on Sting’s shoulder “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

Later Yukino came in with some soup “Sting…” She said softly trying not to worsen his headache “...I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat.” She helped him sit up and placed the bowl in his lap “Here you go careful it’s…” Sting hungrier than normal immediately shoved the spoon in his mouth and yelled. “...hot.” Yukino finish. Rogue came in and looked at Sting “What happened, is everything alright?” “Yeah Sting just didn’t blow on his soup.” Rogue chuckled and Sting shot him a dirty look “I’m done.” Sting said trying to push the bowl off his lap without spilling it. “Sting you need to eat something.” Said Yukino with a sweet but stern look on her face. “No.” Said Sting turning away “Sting, stop we are trying to help you and you are acting like a child!” Said Rogue. Sting then suddenly turned pale and started coughing he shot up out of bed bolted to the bathroom and hurled right in the toilet. Yukino was holding back his hair while Rogue was rubbing his back. After he stopped he sat there for a minute and looked back and the girl and his comrade. “T-thank you…” he managed to choke out. “Sting you should get back to bed and rest.” Said Rogue “W-what if I-i…” He then he threw up again. “That…” he said wiping his mouth. “I’ll have Lector bring you a trash bin you just worry about resting,” Rogue said picking up the feverish dragon slayer and putting one arm over his back. Yukino had taken the soup away seeing as how in his condition the boy couldn’t possibly eat it now. Sting then was put back in bed and he fell asleep.

“STING!” He could hear Rogue shouting.“Yeah?” Sting replied still sick “You’re so lazy!” Rouge then marched into the infirmary and yanked Sting out of bed “What’re talking about I’m still sick!” Sting then said and started coughing “Yeah Right, ya big faker now go act as a guild master should and stop laying around!” Rogue said then tossing Sting to the ground “Boy, you’re easy to pick on.” The whole guild said then bursting out in laughter. Sting was shaking and quite a bit frightened “Aw, are you gonna cry?” said Minerva “No!” Said Sting standing up then he started coughing “Your so weak.” “Horrible Master.” “You don’t deserve to be a part of Sabertooth, so why don’t you just leave already?” These were all that Sting could hear he hated it.”What, did I do so wrong?”Tears started rolling down his face and he was shaking even more “Hey! Look he’s crying!” Said Yukino “Master Crybaby.” Said Olga “Our guild doesn’t need crybabies.”Said Minerva looking ever so smug. Then with a snap of her finger Sting was teleported out to the streets clothes ragged and dirty. “No, I’ve lost it all Lector, My friends, My guild, My reputation all gone.” Then Rogue walked up to sting and started shaking him “Sting…” Sting looked up at Rogue “Sting you need to wake up!” 

 

Sting then shot up in bed “It was all a dream?” He said, “Sting are you alright?” Said Rogue. Sting turned to Rogue “Am I a lazy and terrible master?” Rogue looked at the boy with his crimson eyes now wide. “Why would you think that?” “Because I’m just lying here when I should be running the guild.” said the blonde hanging his head low “No, Sting you shouldn’t be working today you’re ill.” Said Rogue. Sting coughed very hard and Rogue held the bin in front of his face and Sting pushed it away “I’m not going to-” He cough very hard “-Puke Rogue so please get that away from me.” He removed it and placed it by the nightstand.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sting was staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world in a sort of half asleep half awake state. Rogue walked in with more soup. “Hey Sting.” He looked at Rogue with dull eyes “H-hi…..” His voice sounded hoarse like it was sandpaper. "How ya feeling?" "Like shit." Rogue came over and wiped the sweat out of his blonde locks "You'll get better."


End file.
